


Deliverance

by Prettie_Parker



Category: Logan 2017, Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boyd Holbrook - Freeform, Boyd Holbrook/Reader - Freeform, Boyd Holbrook/You - Freeform, Donald Pierce/OC - Freeform, Donald Pierce/You - Freeform, F/M, On the Run, Past Relationship(s), Redemption, Secrets, donald pierce - Freeform, donald pierce x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-11-20 19:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettie_Parker/pseuds/Prettie_Parker
Summary: You ran to protect the most important thing in the world to you, when Donald tracks you down, it's time to face the truth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped in my head the other day and poured out on the page. Not sure if it's any good, but it wouldn't give me peace until I set it free.

The steel felt cold and heavy in your hands as you try to steady your breath. You always knew this day would come. In fact, you were amazed you’d made it this far for this long. Even though you still wish you would have made it farther for longer.

Creeping down your hallway where you had heard the noise, you held the gun up and ready. Your eyes searching in the dark as you stepped into your livingroom.

“Hey baby, miss me?” His distinctive southern drawl filled the room. Catching you by surprise as you spun around to find Donald Pierce seated at your kitchen table.

Your heart broke with the sight of him, with both in fear and regret. You hadn’t seen him in years. A little over three to be exact. You had missed him even though you’ve tried not to think about it. 

With the courage of a mother lion you forced your hand to hold the gun steadily upon him.

“Did you really think I wouldn’t find you?” He asks tauntingly as he rises from your chair. Unfazed by the gun you have so boldly pointed at him.

It was a stupid question, but Donald always did like to play games. You knew he’d find you. Had known since the day you took off, used his love and the freedom it gave you to disappear. But you had always known eventually he’d find you.

“A girl can hope.” You finally speak, meeting him tit for tat, because two can play this game. That’s what he always liked about you, your spunk.

A sly smirk curls his mouth with your sarcasm. 

“Come on now baby. Your little game got me in trouble with some very important people. I wasn’t about to let that slide.” He said in that cool smooth way no one does better as he steadily moved toward you. Cool and smooth while you know he’s really stalking you like prey. Ready pounce at every moment.

Gone is the Donnie you knew. The Donnie you loved. The Donnie that loved you. You betrayed him and his trust and you could see in his eyes he was going to make you pay for that.

“You need to leave. You tell them whatever you have to, but you get the fuck out. I don’t want to shoot you, but I will if I have to.” You try to keep a fair distance between the two of you as you moved slowly in an awkward dance around your livingroom. 

Gun in hand, you didn’t want to use it if you didn’t have to, but you were also willing and ready to do whatever it took to protect your precious cargo. 

Not taking your eyes off him, you knew how quick and unpredictable he could be. Proving your instincts right, Donald launched his attack. Snatching your wrist, he twists it so fast, your hand instantly dropped the gun as cry ripped from your lips.

Son of a bitch! 

Your heart sinks with the anger you saw in his eyes. He hated you.

Yanking your arm back, you cradled your wrist close to your chest, thankfully it’s not broken, but then you heard it. 

A rustling in the bedroom. Your heart shot up your throat as your eyes dilated, focusing on Donald, praying he hadn’t heard it too. 

You’re shit out of luck tonight as you watched his head slowly cock to the side before his gaze drifted slowly toward to hall with a look of sinister intrigue. 

“You got company, baby?” He taunted.

“No,” You lied, but the look in his eyes as they turned back to you told you Donald wasn’t convinced.

He took a step toward the hall and you moved in front of him, trying to block his way, but just as quick, he backhanded you hard across the face and down you went. 

You weren’t weak, but fuck if he wasn’t strong. Your head was buzzing from the blow as the cheap shag carpet fills your vision from where your face is buried down on the floor.

Your head throbbed as you rise shakily to your feet, but then you spot Donald entering your bedroom and no amount of pain mattered in the moment. There wasn’t an army in this world that could have stopped you as you charged down the hall.

Following him into your bedroom you jumped onto his back in seconds. Thrashing, clawing, pounding your fists, taking any piece of him you could get. 

You felt Donald stumble under your assault. He hadn’t expected this kind of a fight and you got the best of him until this metal hand reached back and with a painful vice grip ripped you off his back, throwing you on the ground.

Never giving up, because there’s too much at stake, you try and kick his legs out and reach for his gun before he grabs you by the neck and slams you into the wall.

You reach for the hand metal around your throat, choking, gasping for the air that escapes you as Donald moves in close to your face.

“I always did love it when you got feisty.” He smirked, his gold tooth glinting.

A shuffling noise fills the room and tears burn in your eyes with the sound of it. A knowing glint fills Donald’s gaze as his brow arches.

Loosening his grip around your neck so you can get some air, Donald still pins you the wall by your throat as his other hand reaches for his gun.

“Donnie please,” You finally beg. 

Using your pet name for him you haven’t spoken and he hasn’t heard since you were last in his arms.

The sounds of it only seems to agitate him more as he tightens his grip on your neck and pushes you harder into the wall. 

“Shut up.” He orders.

His boot reaches out, slowly sliding open your closest door as he keeps your pinned and his gun aimed and ready for whatever is hiding.

But what he finds wipes the sneer clean of his face. 

Huddled in the corner, amongst the shoes and hanging clothes, sits a tiny boy with his knees tucked close to his chest and fear blinding in his big eyes as he gazes up at you.

“Mommy,” He calls, his voice breaking with fear.

You’ve never felt more like a failure as a mom then having your baby witness this as a tear slips down your face. 

To your relief, Donald instantly lowers the gun, moving it behind his back.

You feel Donald’s eyes on you. There’s confusion in his hard gaze as it probes you.

“You’re scaring him, Donnie. Let me go” You say more forcefully as you try and pull his metal hand free. Trying not to set him off again, but making your demands known.

Without a word, Donald releases you and you move as fast you as can to retrieve your child. Scooping him into your arms. The boy clings desperately to you as you clutch him tightly. His little body shaking as much as yours. 

“It’s ok, baby. It’s ok.” You whisper as calmly as you can into his hair as your fingers run through it and then down to his back. Trying to comfort and reassure your child as best as you can.

You glance to Donald as his eyes sweep around the room, the gun swaying with his movements as he searches. 

“Anyone else I should know about?” He growls, unamused by this turn of events.

“No,” You quickly shake your head.

“Don’t lie to me.” He snaps sharply, turning back to you, gun pointed at your face.

“I’m not,” You spit out on a frantic breath, clutching your baby tighter as you position yourself so the gun is away from him. Thankful he can’t see it with in face buried in your shoulder

Nodding, Donald seems appeased as he snatches your arm. 

“Alright, I wasn’t planning on a two for one, but you got yourself into this mess. Let’s go, you know the drill.” He says, before he starts dragging you out of the bedroom and down the hall.

Your heart pounds, your breath unsteady, you know where he’s taking you and you can’t let that happen. 

You swore to yourself you would never let them have your baby. You would never let your baby know the horrors of that place. 

No matter what it took, no matter the sacrifice to you.

“Donnie wait, no- Just give me a minute. We need to talk-“ You struggle against his grip. Trying to resist as best you can without frightening your child more then he already is.

Nearing the door, feeling time run out with the racing of your pulse, you spin around on him. 

Getting in front of Donald, you look him square in the eye. Searching for the man you loved. The man who risked everything because of his love for you. 

“Donnie please. We have to talk. Five minute, just give me five minutes.” You plead desperately with him. Holding his gaze, reaching for him. Praying there’s still a sliver of the man who put everyone on the line for you.

He stares back into your eyes, his gaze hard and unyielding and you think you’ve hurt him too bad, betrayed him to deeply, but then he surprises you, like he’s done so many times before. 

“Five minutes.” He concedes.

“Thank you,” You breathe a sigh of relief. The urge to reach over and kiss suddenly bubbling up from your belly before you push it down with common sense.

“Let me just turn on the TV for him, yeah?” You say, trying your best to make it sound like you’re asking when really you’re not.

Giving a nod, Donald releases you. 

For a second you consider bolting, but you know realistically you wouldn’t make it twenty feet. 

This is about saving Danny, so you know it’s time for a slice humble pie and heavy dose of the truth.

Placing your son on the couch, you turn on the TV. Thankful when you find the Cars movies on a station. Placing a pillow under his head, you have him lay down before pulling the blanket off the top of the couch and lay it over him. 

It’s still the middle of the night, far too early for him to be awake, and what you need to talk to Donald about isn’t for his ears, even if it is for him. Smoothing the hair off your son’s forehead, you give him a gentle kiss. 

“Everything is going to be ok. I promise. Just try to relax. Mama be right over there.” You explain as you point to the kitchen.

Your little boy nods with understanding, but wearily watches you move to the kitchen. Hints of fear still in his eyes until he finally looks back to the screen.

“Four minutes left,” You hear Donald say as you move to him. 

Standing before him, you look him over before settling onto his piercing blue eyes. He looks more tired than you remember, more worn down, but handsome as ever. 

The memories flood back through you. Being captured and taken to Transigen. The experiments as they called them, torture really. Endless days on end of hell as they tried to harness your power to heal. Trying to control and manipulate it in a way that it could be used for anyone but yourself. They were slowly killing you. 

Donnie was an asshole back then, still is really. Someone to fear and fear you did. But along the way something changed in that place of hell. Donnie had started to show intrigue then mercy toward you. Then mercy let to kindness. And kindness led to, well… 

It’s weird trying to understand how you fell for a man you were terrified of. A man who had hurt you and done unspeakable things to others. But in that place of unending darkness and despair, he was your only source of light. The only thing that had stopped causing you pain. Slowly you began to see there was more to him than the mask he wore to work. Layers you never knew existed.

You fucked him before you loved him. Sex was easier for both of you to reconcile with. It was rough and carnal and the only real outlet you had for the hell that had been thrust upon you. The only way you could release the poison eating you up inside. 

But even that changed over time. Sometimes your bodies would move slower, drawing out the ecstasy as long as you could in a tortious game of pleasure. Sometimes he’d kiss you deeply like you were air and he needed you to breathe. Sometimes you’d find yourself lost on his eyes, your hips rolling together, his hands holding you tight as your bodies moved like a single being. 

You didn’t say those three little words. Neither did he, but you spoke it in a tenderness and vulnerability only the two of you knew. 

Certain people inside the lab knew Donald was screwing you, security mostly, but he was senior staff and certainly not the only one taking liberties with the free meat on the floor. They looked the other way when he ordered the cameras off anytime he want in your cell and instructed not to be disturb.

You never asked him for anything in all that time. So when you finally begged him to help you get out of there he was angry, but also weak to you. Love has a way of doing that. And after storming out and blowing you off for days, he finally returned to sneak you out. 

You stayed at his place for one week. One week of paranoia, fear, and freedom. Freedom to finally love him the way you wanted, when you wanted, and how you wanted, in a way you had never before. But then you left. While he was at work, you disappeared. 

And of course, the company had their suspicions over whose fault it was you escaped. And when that bill needed to be paid, you knew he’d stop at nothing to find you. You had just hoped for more time.

Staring at the only man you had ever really loved, you find your hand reaching out slowly to touch the scruff along his cheek. 

“I never wanted to hurt you.” You explain, opening your heart to him.

But Donald doesn’t share the same sentiment anymore. Too wounded. Too betrayed. He smacks your hand away. 

“If this is your little plan baby, it ain’t gonna work and we can leave right now.” He smirks at you as if mocking what he assumes is your feeble attempt to seduce him again.

As Donald reaches to snatch your arm, you pull it back and spill the truth. 

“I have to protect him. You know what Dr. Rice will do. I’m his mom, Donnie. I’m all he’s got. It’s my job to protect him. And now I need your help to keep him safe.” You explain, your breath heavy with importance. Your eyes searching his, trying to make him understand.

“And why the fuck would I do that?” Donald muses, his brow arching as he waits to hear what possible reason he could have to help you now.

Your eyes dart to your son laying peacefully on the couch. Your whole goddamn world and you would do anything to protect him. Even if that meant taking a risk you weren’t sure would plan out. But you had to try, your hands were tied.

Looking back at Donald, you let out a shaky breath. “Because he’s your son.”

Donald stares at you for a long minute, letting out a huff he glances over his shoulder at you son before his eyes find you again. 

Without a word, he grabs your shoulder. His grip is ruthlessly, his fingers digging into your flesh as he pushes you into the wall, hovering over you.

“Do I look like a fuckin’ idiot to you, baby? Think I’ll fall for that? We’re done playing games.” His gritty breath drawled out inches from your face as he squeezed you tighter.

You wince against the pain, your face scrunching. You get it. He doesn’t believe you. Why would he after the way things ended. After you betrayed him, but you didn’t come this far for nothing. You needed him to see the truth.

“He’s three. Where were we three years and nine months ago? Do the math.” You push him to think it through, forcing yourself to breathe through the pain as you grab at his metal hand, trying to loosen its unrelenting grip. You’d forgotten how damn powerful that hand could be.

“Look at him, Donnie… Just look at him.”

Donald finally looks back over his shoulder at the boy and you both spot the fear in your son’s eyes once again. The sudden attack catching his attention.

You feel Donald’s hand release the tightness of his grip on you as he stares at your son. 

Tension easing off his face with recognition. Danny looks so much like his dad. Head of moppy blonde hair, deep set piercing blue eyes, strong jaw.

Looking back at you, Donald releases you completely as he takes a step back. 

His gaze unfocused and on anything, but you. You understand this is a lot to take in. 

You had felt equally shocked when Gabriela gave you the news and promised to keep it off your file. But you also know it must make sense on some level. Really it was a miracle it hadn’t happened sooner. You weren’t exactly careful. When you’re not sure if you’re going to survive the next week precautions trend to lose their importance.

“You never told me.” He finally drawls out an answer so obvious it’d be laughable if the situation wasn’t so tragic.

Lowering your head in shame you nod slowly. 

You had struggled deeply with that. You had wanted to tell him. A part of you holding onto this silly dream that Donald would get you out, protect you and the baby, you’d be a little family. 

But the realistic part of you knew Donnie didn’t want kids. He never said it. He didn’t need to. Working for the lab. Facilitating in those experiments on engineered children, torturing them, sometimes killing them, told you louder than words. Donnie wasn’t ready to be a dad and probably never would be. But you didn’t really have a choice anymore.

With a long breath, you looked back up at him. “I didn’t know what you’d do.” You told the honest truth as brutal as it was. 

A part of you had been afraid he would turn on you, given you and the baby over to Transigen. 

Donnie had told you once he didn’t believe people ever really changed. Those words haunted you once you found yourself in a predicament. 

The last thing you wanted was to get pregnant, last thing to ever cross you mind, but despite how ugly the circumstances were, you had created this baby out of love. It was also the only family you had left. You knew you’d do anything to protect that, even from Donald.

Letting out a ragged breath, Donald ran a hand down his face before nodding. His gaze turned to your son, watching him carefully silently for a long time.

“Is he like you?” He asked, never taking his eyes off the boy.

You knew what he was asking, is he a mutant. 

“I think it’s still too early to tell.” You answer honestly, hoping it doesn’t cost you. 

Your five minutes were long up and you just held your breath something inside Donnie was gonna make the right choice. That there was still a part of the man you loved somewhere in there. A part of him that will do what’s right for his son.

Suddenly Donald rose to his feet, moving toward the couch before you instinctively grabbed his arm unsure of what he was going to do. 

“I just wanna see him.” Donald explained and you could see the guard in his eyes was down. 

He wasn’t going to hurt you. He wasn’t going to hurt your son.

Nodding, you let go and watched as he took a seat on the opposite end of the couch. 

Your heart ached as you watched Danny tucked his legs up under himself, pushing up against the edge of the couch as he eyed Donald wearily.

“You don’ got to be frightened. I’m not gonna hurt you.” Donald said in a voice you’d heard long ago. From a side of him you thought was lost to you.

Danny nodded slowly, eyeing the man he didn’t know was his father as Donald silently eyed him back. 

The pair sat squaring off for a long time, before Danny settled back down against the pillow, his eyes growing heavy against the early morning light, while Donald never took his eyes off the boy. 

Lowering yourself into a kitchen chair, you prayed you made the right choice.


	2. Part 2

You spent most of the morning packing. Only the necessities, mostly Danny’s things. Donald had told you to only take what you absolutely had to.

Which wasn’t that hard, after years on the run, only staying in one place for a few months, there was very little you were attached to. Revealing your stockpile of weapons to Donald had been the hardest. 

From the moment your son was born and the nurse laid that precious baby on your chest, you knew there wasn’t anything in this world you wouldn’t do to keep him safe. The feeling was primal, instinctive, and only grew stronger as the years went by. 

You weren’t big on weapons, especially with a toddler, too many would be too hard to carry moving as frequently as you did, but you had enough in a locked bin to ease your worries if you were found.

Donald had caught you off guard, you had been dead asleep after a long shift, you convinced yourself that was the only reason he got the upper hand on you so quick

But revealing that bin to him had been a leap of faith. You had asked for his help, practically begged for it and he was giving it, you think, but that didn’t been you had dropped your guard completely. Only a fool would trust Donald completely just because he gave his word. You were still a mutant after all. And your son meant too much for you to ever be a fool. 

Donald admired your stash as minimal as it was. Admired your attempt to so fiercely protect your child. He took what he wanted, a shot gun, your semi-automatic pistol and a couple knives. Then told you to leave the rest.

You didn’t know where you were going. You only prayed Donald would keep his word and keep Danny safe. And if he didn’t? The thought lingered in the back of your mind. You had already made peace that you would do whatever you had to to Donald or anyone else to keep Danny safe, if it came down to that. 

The morning replayed steadily in your mind as you packed…

As dawn had settled in that morning, slowly sneaking in through the cracks on the blinds to your balcony, Donald had sat on your old lumpy couch, watching Danny sleep for what felt like hours. 

You had let him, fighting your own fatigue, slumped in a kitchen chair, fighting the urge to crash. Donald didn’t move or say a word for the longest time, and you had tried to take that as a good sign. 

Trust your gut and what you remembered about him, that this was a sign Donald was battling some internal moral war with himself over your betrayal, and his commitment to the Transigen against the safety of his young child. 

Not wanting to rock the boat. No wanting to risk his wrath. You prayed his paternal instincts were stronger than you ever gave him credit for. For your son’s sake, you needed Donald’s help, like it or not. 

It was just after seven in the morning when Donald finally stirred, the change instantly jolting you back from your stupor. Meeting you as you stood, the air in the room thick, awaiting his verdict, Donald gave you the answer. 

You and Danny had to leave, disappear again, and he was going to help you do it. He explained you were made the moment he found you, you weren’t safe there anymore, and then he sent you packing.

You were scared, though you put on a brave face for Danny. You wanted to believe Donald. Needed to believe him, but the cautious sensible part of you couldn’t help but worry he was going to double cross you. You knew what he was capable of. 

Donald had tapped away on his phone for over an hour, typing, making calls in hushed voices as you packed. Your nerves heightening with the cloud of suspicion that surrounded him. 

But then you would catch Donald’s gaze on Danny, catch the way he looked at the boy, there was a softness in that gaze that quieted your fears. It was the same softness that got you out of Transigen to begin with. 

You didn’t trust Donald to not screw you over after you screwed him, but watching him with your son, you were starting to believe he would protect Danny, and that was all that mattered to you.

Your almost finished packing, you were grabbing the last of Danny’s things when your son wandered over to you. Dinosaur leg in hand, body dragging behind him, he reminded you there was still traces of your fight with Donald last night that hadn’t simply slipped away in the morning light. 

“Ouchie mommy, you ok?” Your little boy asked, his eyes focused with concern as he reached for your neck.

You heart sunk with his tender words of worry, Danny was a sweet boy, always had been. You didn’t even need to look in a mirror to know what he was worried about; your throat and shoulder had been aching all morning, but in all the commotion, you hadn’t even thought to check how bad it really looked.

“I’m ok baby, mommy’s gonna make it all better, ok?” You reassured him, pulling him into a hug as you kissed the side of his head. 

This was not something you ever wanted him to see, but the heavy feeling in your belly warned there was probably going to be a lot more you hadn’t planned on in the days ahead.

Entering the bathroom, you stare back at your reflection in the mirror, your hands running over the slope of your neck as you inspect your injuries from last night. Your neck is swollen, tender to the touch, and lined with dark blue fingerprints where Donald had choked you and pinned you to the wall.

A sound from behind rips you from your inspection, you glance up to spot Donald leaning on the doorframe, watching you silently. 

“You almos’ ready?” He drawls out, his face expressionless, but his eyes, his eyes hold a heaviness that you know comes from remorse. 

Suddenly remembering that look from your days at Transigen. You’re reminded of how hard it was for him to see what he did to you. 

For all the destruction and pain Donald could inflict, you had learned, he never really liked hurting women. He could do it if the job called, but it never really sat right with him. 

Seeing that look in his eyes, you can’t help, but remember the first time you realized Donald wasn’t just a monster.

You had been at Transigen for weeks it felt like. You weren’t entirely sure. Time was fluid behind stark white walls and steal doors that rattle through you when they lock. 

But they had been testing you that day. They called it testing, you called it torture and that day was one of the worst you ever had. They had been pushing you, testing the limits of what your body could endure and still be able to heal. Testing the limits of your capabilities, they said. 

Slicing, burning, electroshock, tortures your mind had never conceived of until that day. Refusing to let them see you break, you held on as long as you could, but finally your body gave out, your abilities drained against the onslaught of agony you were enduring.

By the time they brought you back to your room you could hardly move. They had rolled you in on a gurney, Donald placing you slowly on your bed, bloody and bruised, before leaving without a word.

Every time you tried to move it felt excruciating. Open wounds and painful bruises littered your body, but you were too weak to heal yourself, so you withered on your cot in agony for most of the night. Listening to the silence and occasional outburst that echoed through the hall as silent tears continued to stream down your face. 

You wanted to die, but your damn body wouldn’t give out. The pain was so bad, you couldn’t discern what hurt the most. It was like every cell in your body was on fire, screaming and you were too broken to fix it. 

You passed out for a little while you think, your body too tired to fight the pain, but once you came to, the pain was back more overwhelming than ever against your exhaustion. Unable to hold it together any longer, you found yourself sobbing against your pillow. 

Nobody cared about your suffering. You didn’t matter here. You were just a lab rat in a cage.

You vaguely remember hearing the door open as you tried your best to curl in on yourself, every movement a labor of torture that sent whimpers off your lips. 

You opened your eyes to the sound of a chair scrapping across the floor, coming to your bedside, before a body lowered into it. The black pants told you it wasn’t Dr. Rice, but the piercing blue eyes that filled your vision next told you it was Donald as he peered down at you.

“No more… Please… Please…. I can’t…” You begged, your body shaking and crying against the effort it took to speak and the agony that came with it. You didn’t even have enough strength to care how weak you looked in front of a man you hated. 

“Shhhh… I want you to breathe.” You remember hearing in your ear as he brought a finger down to your lips. Running the pad of his finger along your plump flesh. More tears fell as he hushed you, your pleas wasted on a heartless man.

Moments later you felt a prick in your arm, it stung as you whimpered. Any touch amplified, your body like an giant open wound. You tried to brace yourself as best you could for more pain, but it never came, quite the opposite actually. Almost instantly, your agony began to subside, roaring to a dull throb. Your head began to feel foggy and what little discomfort that remained didn’t even matter.

You look up to find those piercing blue eyes hovering over you again. Looking so hard at you you could practically feel them under your skin.

“That feel good, baby?” He smirked, his voice like velvet in your floating brain.

A lopsided grin curled on the corner of your mouth as you slowly nodded. You caught sight of his gold tooth as he smirked down at you, your eyes growing heavier by the second till they finally closed completely. 

You felt his callused hand gently stroke the hair off your forehead and tuck it behind your ear. 

“Git some rest.” His drawled out in a low husky breath. You start to slip away to the sound of the chair pulling back, his boots on the tile floor, you were out before the lock ever clicked. 

Mercy, that was the first moment you realized he was capable of it.

Your mind drifts back to reality as you give Donald a nod through the bathroom mirror. 

“Almost finished.” You say as you run your hands over your neck, focusing your energy and concentration. When you remove your hand, the bruising is gone and only your natural skin tone remains. 

Tugging off your loose tee-shirt, you stand in your spaghetti strap tank top, inspecting your shoulder next. Your shoulder hurt worse than your neck did, more muscle strain. He got you good there, though you try not to let it show on your face.

The bruising equally as dark as your neck, but a wider area was marred. Covering it with your hand, warmth fills the spot as you focus. Removing it, it’s as if the mark had never been there. 

You turn around to find Donald’s piercing eyes still on you. He’s never really been fond of seeing the mutant side of you, but that’s not the sense you’re getting from him just then.

“All better.” You force a smile, but Donald doesn’t look convinced as he pushes off the doorframe and steps to you. 

You feel his fingers run over the curve of your shoulder before his knuckles move along the slope of your neck. The tenderness of his touch takes you by surprise. You’ve still barely spoken since he started shooting out orders for your escape. 

You’re still not sure what you are to each other now, but you don’t stop him either. His gaze lingers heavy on your skin as his touch sends tingles rippling underneath. You had forgotten his touch could do that.

“It won’ happen again.” His husky voice drawls as his hand slowly trails your flesh.

It’s the look in his eyes that pulls at your heart strings. What he did was wrong, but it wasn’t like you didn’t give it as good as you got. You’re sure he must have a few marks from your attack that he’d never let you heal. You weren’t entirely sure where you two stood, but you didn’t want him beating himself up over this. 

Hooking your knuckles under his chin, you raise his face until he meets your eyes. You hate seeing that look in his eyes, knowing what he’s thinking of himself for hurting you like that. 

“Only if a beg first,” You tease him with a suggestive smirk, glint in your eye as you arch a brow at him.

Trying to lighten the mood and sooth the vulnerability buried in his regretful gaze.

The look in Donald’s eyes shifts almost instantly as a smirk slowly spreads across his face, gold tooth shining back at you. You feel his robotic hand reach around and grab your ass, feel it give the round mound a good squeeze. 

You such in a quick breath as you feel the heat of his stare coil in your belly. This you two always did well. Your bodies understood each other far faster and better than your minds and hearts ever did.

Pulling your hand from his chin, he gives your knuckles a playful bite, before releasing it to grab your jawline. He gives it a quick tug closer to him before his thumb finds your mouth, teasingly dragging it along the plump flesh of your lower lip.

“We use to have alotta fun, didn’ we baby?” He drawls low and sexy on his breath.

Your chest rattles as you stare into his hungry eyes, your breath picking up under his touch. You haven’t been with a man since him. Not after Danny, you couldn’t risk it. 

Your son is everything. More than enough, but suddenly under the glare of Donnie’s attention again, you feel like putty in his hands. Your body begging for him to keep going.

“I can’t find legos.” A little voice huffs in frustration beside you, ripping you from the haze of Donald’s spell.

Your face whips to your son as you pull Donald’s hands from you. Not sure what you and Donald are, and even less sure what you want your son to see. Knowing he’s never seen you around a man like this before, you feel the need to be cautious. You don’t want to confuse him.

“That’s because I already packed them. We’re going on an adventure, remember? Let’s go make sure we got everything and we can go.” You smile at your son, trying to ease his frustrations and the pout on his lips.

You glance back at Donald to find his eyes glued on your son. You’ve noticed that in the short time he’s been there, if Danny’s in the room, Donnie’s watching. You can tell he’s still pretty skittish with the boy, not sure what’s ok and what’s not, but he’s trying.

“You gonna drive?” Donald jokes, tilting his head at Danny with a mischievous grin.

“Yep, I drive.” Danny nods without a clue as to what he’s agreed to, before marching back down the hall, dragging his stuffed dinosaur behind him.

“Five minutes,” You say, turning back to Donald before placing a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth, surprising yourself as much as him, before you slip past him, creating some much needed distance.

You’ve kept your worries at bay, trusted in Donald’s direction as best you could. Trusting he would help you and Danny. It wasn’t until everything was loaded and you were set to leave before your anxieties peaked. 

Pulling open the backdoor to his lifted SUV for you, carseat already strapped in, your heart started to pound as you clutched Danny closer to you. 

Something about that vehicle was terrifying. Maybe it was the monstrous wheels that made it tower over everything and capable of plowing through anything, or the deep shade of darkness that cloaked it, or the blacked-out windows that held their secrets inside, but something about it sent your heart racing. 

Like you were about to willingly load your baby into a cage you wouldn’t be able to escape from.

Stopping suddenly in front of the open door, you turned to Donald as he waited on you, your pleading eyes searching his. Trying to find that honesty you had once discovered in his eyes.

“Donnie… Promise me this isn’t a game.” You begged, needing his word this wasn’t a trap as you held your son close to you, running your fingers through his moppy blonde hair.

As his steady face relaxes, you can see he’s reading your fears. 

“You gotta trust me, baby. That’s the only way this is gonna work.” He answers honestly, the gritty texture of his voice soothing your fears as you catch sight of the man you once loved, the man who looked out for you when no one else did.

Swallowing hard against your fear, you nod and place Danny in his carseat. Strapping him in as Danny’s hand reaches out high to Donald. 

“Hand!” His little voice yells, his fingers wiggling as he does.

You glance over as Donald raises his robotic hand, running the fingers backwards and forwards to Danny’s complete amusement.

“Oooooohhhhh!” The little boy squeals with delight.

You can’t fight the smile that swells on your face. You aren’t the only one as Donald’s gold tooth shines back at you through his smirk. 

You hadn’t even realized Danny noticed the hand, but seeing his love of it brings you joy. Donald never said it, but you knew he had a love hate relationship with that hand. And seeing Danny’s love of it seemed to make Donald happy. 

You give Danny’s hand a quick kiss as he tries to mimic Donald’s movements, not quite able to match them with his human hand.

Turning back to Donald he flashes you a quick smirk, the happiness Danny seems to pull out of him setting you at ease. “Hop in Darlin” He drawls, before you hit the road.


	3. Part 3

You had driven all day, stopping only when you absolutely needed to, but by the time night took hold everyone needed a break, Danny most of all. Your little boy looked lagged from the road. 

It had been well past his bedtime when Donald finally stopped at a little roadside motel for the night. You couldn’t complain though, for such a little guy he’d really been a good sport about the long drive. You figured it didn’t hurt he’d spent his life on the run, even though he didn’t know it.

The room had only one bed, that realization had made you nervous at first, but Donald seemed to sense that and made it clear pretty quick it was for you and Danny. 

You knew he had his reasons for making that choice. You could tell by the methodical way he moved, everything he was doing had a reason. 

You just didn’t know what it was yet, but since he hadn’t taken you south, instead moving west, you were trying to do what he asked of you… Trust him. 

After getting Danny down for the night and watching Donald settle into what looked like a rather stiff lounge chair, you found yourself succumbing to fatigue too. 

Four white walls surround you, cold recycled air leaves goosebumps on your flesh as you lay strapped to an unforgiving metal table. Thin cotton tank top and pants cover your trembling body. 

Bright florescent lighting stings your eyes as it shines down on you, Dr. Rice comes into view, leaning over you. His image suddenly blocking the light that now surrounds him. That distant, clinical indifference in his eyes that always sends a shiver down your spine is ever present. 

“Now this will only hurt a bit.” He warns you on a detached breath, and by ‘a bit’ he means a lot, but you’d learned his sick twisted conscience needs to believe he wasn’t actually torturing you. Just little sacrifices, you see. All in the same of science.

You feel someone grab your arm. Maybe Dr. Rice, maybe a nurse, you can’t tell as the light floods your eyes once again and you pull against your restraints. You heart pounding, breath bursting out quick as apprehension builds tight in your chest, like the sense of impending doom. 

Struggling against the straps, your hand breaks free as you reach out for the grip on your other arm.

Your sudden freedom makes the walls fall away, the room disappears in a burst of light as your eyes blink hard to find by a popcorn ceiling come into view. 

Heart pounding, breath quick, you don’t know where you are and you don’t wait to find out. You can’t see your son and your protective instincts kick into overdrive. 

You don’t think, you react. Gripping the hand on your arm by the wrist, you swing blindly at the body that’s attached to it. 

Face whipping to the side in your assault, you meet two piercing blue eyes as your fist collides with the open palm of a robotic hand. 

“Easy baby,” Donald drawls, wrapping your fist in his grip as he gives your arm a quick pat. “Easy…”

Your breath lets out ragged and quick as your frantic eyes scan around you, trying to gather your bearings. Your son is seating at the motel table a few feet away… he looks alarmed but, he’s safe. 

You’re lying in a motel bed. You’re not in the lab. You’re not back at Transigen. Your eyes find their way back to Donald’s penetrating pair as you relax in his grip, and he finally lets your fist go.

“I was tryin’ to wake you… Bad dream?” Donald’s deep gritty voice fills your ears. 

Blowing out a slow steady breath you try to calm yourself as your shaky hand wipes the cold sweat off your brow. 

You haven’t had a nightmare of that hell hole in months, but you can’t say your surprised. Finally back with Donald was bound to stir all that old shit up.

You nod in response, blowing a shuttered breath past your lips. 

You were so tired from staying up half the night and you always were a sucker to the lull of a vehicle, which didn’t help. 

You become accurately aware of the feel of Donald’s hand suddenly on your cheek from where he’s seated on the edge of the bed, the feel of his thumb gently caressing you.

You see something twitch at the corner of his mouth with your answer, something hard to read surface in his eyes.

“Good to see you still got fight left in you. Don’t lose that.” He says, giving your cheek one more gentle stroke before removing his hand.

You run a slow hand over your face as the movement catches the eye of your favorite little guy.

“Mommy!” Danny yells as he hopped off the chair and scrambled onto the bed with you. 

Planting a big morning kiss on you. Pulling him into your arms, you give him a big hug wanting him to know your ok. 

You manage to get in another quick kiss, before he scampers back over to chair he was seated in. Donald follows suit moving to the little round table in your motel room, taking a seat across from Danny. 

Still a little on edge from your dream, you watch them silently for a moment. Trying to gather yourself and take the moment in, not wanting to disturb whatever they were up to more than you already did. 

“Which one you want?” Donald’s distinctive gritty drawl fills the room, as easy on the ears as he is on the eyes.

“That one,” You watch your little boy answer, his face lighting up. A smile creeps on your face with the sweet melody of his voice and the way it can always fill your heart.

“You like sprinkles?” Donald continues.

“Uh-huh, I eat them first,” Danny answers with excitement, practically bounding in his seat.

You hear a genuine chuckle leave Donald and fill the room. A sound so rare you’re not sure you’ve ever heard it before.

“Yeah, I always did too when I was your age.” 

Watching quietly as Donald and Danny have a private moment together your heart swells in your chest, despite your best efforts to keep your emotions under wraps. 

Two days ago, you never could have imagined this. Two days ago, you couldn’t imagine Donald meeting Danny and hoped he never would, but seeing them now makes you second guess running away with him to begin with. 

Danny deserved a dad and while he was too young to really understand that now, you’d always known a day would come when he would and you would have to try your best to explain the difficult choices you made for him. 

You had promised long ago that when Danny asked you wouldn’t lie and you wouldn’t make his father out to be a monster. You planned to tell him as much of the truth as you could without breaking his heart, while also explaining why you had to leave, why you have to run, and why some things must stay a secret.

The rational part of you didn’t want to put too much stock into what’s happening, everything between you and Donald was so uncertain. Danny still didn’t know he was his dad, but whether he knows it or not, getting to see Danny have a moment with his dad fills you heart to the fullest. 

This was good for him… Good for Donald too.

“Donnie got donuts,” Danny tells you beaming as he shoves another mouthful of the sugary treat into his face.

“I see,” You smile in return. 

Letting your little boy’s happiness set you at ease. Bringing your legs over the side of the bed, you rise and stretch before you move over to the table to join them.

“Coffee?” Donald offers, handing you a Styrofoam cup as you approach.

“Thanks,” You accept his offer, sending a genuine smile of gratitude his way as you take the cup in hand. 

Things have been going easier than you thought they would with Donald. You didn’t know what to expect after everything that happened between you two, but this was a pleasant surprise.

Scooping Danny up with one arm, you steal his seat, before placing him on your lap, but to your complete surprise he slides off. 

Wandering over to Donald, Danny moves his arm out of the way before climbing onto his lap instead. You watch Donald, watch his throat bob with nerves, watch a touch of fear so rare to see hint in the edges of his gaze. Watch as he lets Danny get comfort and even snatch up his robotic hand without a fight.

“Oooohhh,” Danny gleans as he holds Donald’s robotic hands in his two small ones, running his tiny fingers over the gears, making the fingers curl and stretch.

“You like Donnie, baby?” You ask your son, resting your elbows on the table as you lean in a little, watching in wonder. This is the first time Danny’s made a bold move toward Donald.

“Yeah, he fun.” Danny answers easily, distracted with his favorite hand. A smile pulls wide on your face and swells in your heart. This was a great moment, even if Danny doesn’t know how great.

Glancing up at Donald, you find him staring intently upon your son, before his eyes drifts over to you, a grin spreading across his face as your eyes meet, gold tooth shining. 

And not the charismatic smirk he loves to flash the girls, or the taunting grin he uses to play games. 

No, this was something deep and genuine. Something from a place in Donald so rarely seen.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Coming out of the shower you give your tank top a little tug making sure it hangs over the top of your shorts as you work a towel through your wet hair. 

After a second day on the road almost non-stop, you were relieved when Donald said you were almost there. Though you still hadn’t gotten out of him where there was exactly.

Your eyes scan the motel room, spotting Donald seated in one of the chairs next to the table. His elbows rested on his knees, hunched forward as his gaze holds transfixed upon your son sound asleep on the bed, keeping watching… until he spots you. 

Looking up, Donald gives you a quick nod as you move to the empty chair across from him at the small table. Tucking your legs up on the cushion, you continue to squeeze your locks in the towel, working out the excess water as you watch him. 

The look in his eyes is so intense. You remember that look, you know it means he’s thinking about something.

“What’s got you thinking too hard?” You ask casually, breaking him from his trance as Donald lets out a long huff and leans back in the chair. 

He pitches the bridge of his nose to relieve some tension, silent for a long moment before he finally looks your way from the across the little table.

“You were right not ta tell me about ‘im. Right ta keep ‘im from me. I’da fucked that up.” He admits on heavy breath, his eyes falling back on your son.

Not expecting that answer, your taken by surprise momentarily, your heart instantly feels heavy with his words, but not for you, for him. 

“Donnie-“ You start, but he silences you with a raised finger.

“I’m not a good man. Hell, first time my kid saw me I was hurtin’ his mama.” He drawls out on a heavy contemplative breath, running a frustrated hand along the hair at the back of his head. “But I don’t know how to be anythin’ else. You were right to keep ‘im from that.”

Your heart pounds with his confession as you stare at him almost in disbelief over what he’s saying, but you can’t sit there while he rips himself apart. You never could. 

He was usually drunk before he started spitting his inner demons, but it’s been a long couple of days and a lot to take in, you know he’s exhausted, running on fumes. 

Tossing the damp towel onto the table, you rise to your feet, toes curling against the tighten woven carpet as you move to him. 

Standing before him, Donnie won’t meet your eyes until you grab his scruffy cheeks and gently force him.

“Some of the things you do are fucked up, Donnie. We both know I’d be lying if I said otherwise. Your work…” You shake your head at the mere thought of everything you know he’s done for Transigen and everything you know he’ll never tell you. 

“But that’s not all that you are. When I was held there you were the only thing that kept me going. The only reason I kept fighting.” You voice grows thick with emotion as the memories find you. 

He starts to shake his head to disagree, but you pull his face right back to you. 

“And you’re keeping us safe now like a good father would. Our little boy is so smart and kind, and I see so much of you in him. So I can’t have you ripping yourself apart, ok?”

You stare into his piercing blue eyes imploring him to hear you as you hold his face, stoking his cheek with your thumb. Only man you ever loved, and maybe still do. 

You know without a shadow of a doubt he’s not the monster he thinks he is. It’s more complicated than that, more grey. 

You couldn’t begin to justify the things he’s done, couldn’t begin to understand why he does them, but you know that’s not all there is to him either. 

You’ve seen his heart, and despite everything, it’s a pretty damn good one.

The way Donald doesn’t look away tells you he’s listening and you find yourself feeling truly connected to him for the first time since you ran. 

Trusting that instinct, you move in closer, resting your forehead to his.

“He’s the best thing that ever happened to me and you gave him to me, Donnie... You gave him to me, so without you I’d have nothing.” Your whispered breath vibrates against his lips.

You feel close to him for the first time in so long, but you soon realize that intimacy was like a spark on a tinderbox. 

That truth slams into you as you feel Donald’s hands swiftly grab your face, pulling you into a searing kiss that leaves you stunned and breathless. 

His hands dive into your damp hair, forcing your mouth roughly against his. Not that your fighting him, it’s been so long since you’ve been on the receiving end of Donnie’s passion your kiss is as ravenous as his, your body begging for his attention. 

Lost in his kiss, your hands tangle around the back of his neck, scratching at his scalp as you pull him closer.

Your breath shutters against Donnie’s lips as you feel his hands grip your waist tight, pulling you toward him in the chair. 

You clutch him tighter to keep steady as his hands grip you are under your thighs, yanking you onto his lap as if you were weightless. You can’t catch your breath as your mouths clash together in a violent desperate kiss. 

Years of bent up anger and need boiling over in this moment of weakness. A weakness created by the love you both so foolishly let flourish down in that pit of hell he works for. 

Your hands rake wildly through Donnie’s blonde hair as you devour each other as if you can’t get enough. Rediscovering the taste of him, a distinct mixture of danger, death, and something you’ve always found absolutely irresistible. 

His human hand grips tightly onto the back of your head holding you right where he wants you, manipulating your body just the way he’s always insisted. 

While his biotic hand squeezes your hip so tightly you know you’ll find marks in the morning, but on a sick twisted level, you love the flashbacks those marks can bring. How they can make your body heat up for days after just thinking about how you got them. 

Straddled across him, Donnie shoves you deeper into his lap as you roll your hips against the bulge beneath you, trying to relieve the pressure building between your legs. 

Your bodies speaking a language only you know. A language you thought you lost, but now see was only dormant, waiting for his flame to bring it back to life.

As you moan into his mouth and feel him smirk with satisfaction against your kiss, you realize how much missed him. 

Missed having this with him so fucking bad, but as Donnie starts ripping your shirt up and off your body, you come to your senses, because you aren’t the same girl you were before. You have obligations now, people the protect.

Releasing your hold on him, you reach for your shirt, battling him to shove it back down as you break the kiss. 

“Wait, wait, wait-“ You say breathlessly, your forehead pressing hard into his, trying to think clearly even as you melt into his touch.

“Come on baby, I know you want to.” He drawls out all smooth and burning like whiskey going down your throat. 

His hands abandoning your shirt to grip your hips, trying to show you how bad he knows you want this as he thrusts up against you. Kissing you hard, hard like he feels beneath you.

He nips as your bottom lip as a strangled moan escapes you, but before he can tempt you any further, you reach for his arms. 

Ignoring how good his strong solid biceps feel in your hands, you push off him, wrenching yourself out of his grip. 

You feel unsteady on your feet, heart still pounding, your legs wobbly as you grab the side of the table to steady yourself. 

Your breath is panting as you glance over your shoulder, thankfully spotting your son still asleep. 

You glance back at Donnie to find his gaze had followed yours over to the little boy asleep on the bed before his eyes fall back onto you.

“Not with Danny in the room. And even then-“ You blurt out, still trying to catch your breath.

As Donnie stares up at you with a dark hunger still blinding in his gaze, his hair all tussled from your assault, his heavy breath filling your ears, you know you need to create more distance, because if he tries to touch you again right now, you’re not sure how strong you’ll be. 

Moving over to the dresser several feet away, you lean your butt against it as you run a shaky hand through your hair. 

“What are we doing? What are we? We can’t be stupid this time.” You ask the important questions. 

The ones you didn’t dare to ask last time, but there’s way too much at stake now. You can’t take chances that could hurt Danny.

Running a heavy hand down his face, Donald lets out a long breath as his head tilts back in the chair and his gaze settles on the ceiling. 

“I don’ know.” He answers honestly.

You stand there silently for a few minutes, just watching him and trying to make sense of it all before he finally rises from the chair and turns to you. 

“I’m gonna rinse off.” He announces, ending the conversation before it ever really started.

Rising from the chair, he finds your gaze as he moves by you on the way to the bathroom. 

Stopping inches from your face, he surprises you and cradles your jawline gently in his human hand. 

“Yer a good mom. I’m glad it was you.” He says, that piercing look in his eyes that tells you he isn’t just blowing smoke. 

He leans in and place a quick tender kiss on your lips before heading to the bathroom without anything further. Leaving you to mull over what the hell all that means.

You climb into the bed with your little boy after Donald disappears in the bathroom. You stare up at the ceiling listening to the shower turn on as your mind mulls over the last few minutes. 

Loneliness, that was the simplest answer. That eases your mind and doesn’t complicate everything. Too bad the truth is rarely simple and things between you and Donnie have always been anything but.

You don’t realize how tired you are until you come to, having nodded off without realizing it. The motel room is completely dark. 

It takes a moment for your eyes to adjust, but when they do, you spot Donald asleep on the same chair he sat in earlier. Awkwardly slumped lower in it, his neck craned back at an angle you know can’t be comfort. 

After everything he’s doing for you and Danny, after the way he opened up to you tonight, you find your heart softening towards him like it had not so long ago. 

Moving before you can second guess yourself, you go to him. Taking his hand, you’re a little startled when he jerks awake. His other hand grabbing your wrist as he shoots upright in the chair.

“It’s me,” You reassure as your eyes meet in the dark. 

“You can’t sleep like this. Come on.” You beckon as you tug on his hand, pulling him to his feet and over to the bed with you. 

Pulling back to the blankets, you climb into the middle of the bed, never letting go of his hand until he lies down with you. 

“You sure about this?” Donald questions you, his eyes searching yours in the dark.

Part of you isn’t sure this is the right answer. Part of you is worried this will confuse Danny, but there’s plenty of room and letting him sleep in that uncomfortable chair didn’t feel right either.

You gently touch the scruff on his cheek as you answer. “You’re a part of this family too.” You reply.

Rolling over, you find a comfortable position, facing your baby, your back to Donald before closing your eyes and starting to drift away.

Your deep within the grips of sleep when something new stirs you, something you haven’t felt in a very long time. 

Your mind lulls back to the surface, somewhere almost lucid, but not quiet. Your memory stirs familiarity as you feel Donald’s arm wrap around your waist, tugging you against him, your bodies fitting like two pieces of a puzzle. 

This feels good in a way that surprises you, but you trust in it and begin slipping back away when Donnie’s voice muffles low against your hair.

“I never stopped lovin’ you. No matter how hard I tried.” 

The words pierce into you even though you’re pretty sure you weren’t supposed to hear them. 

Donnie wasn’t saying them to you as much to himself. He’s never said the word before. You’ve never said it either, but there it is. 

And your beginning to see he isn’t the only one who couldn’t let that feeling die.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couldn’t have a Donald story without some more action. I actually really enjoyed writing this part and I felt it took Donald and the reader’s relationship to another level. And that’s really what I’m trying to create between you and Donald in this story, a journey of rediscovery and of new discovery within your relationship while you’re on a journey to what is hopefully a new life.

After days on the road, you and Danny are mentally exhausted. The creases around Donald’s eyes tell you he’s feeling the fatigue too. 

You’re still headed to an unknown destination. You haven’t been able to get much out of Donald. 

You start to wonder if he’s just making this up as he goes, but you trust the plan, trust him… Until you don’t.

You awaken to the feel of a rough hand running along your jaw. The touch feels callused and firm in a way that’s somehow foreign. 

Light pierces your eyes when you first open them, you squint against the brightness before a face comes into view hovering above you. 

You’re expecting Donald… This is not Donald.

Your heart shoots to life, pounding hard as a stranger stares back at you, but not a stranger, not completely. 

A man who’s oddly familiar to you in a way you can’t pinpoint right away. Big man- strong, with a mustache and full beard covering half his face, dark brown hair- tied up tight in a bun on the back of his head.

Without warning, he grips your jaw firmly, holding you in place against the mattress as his cold dark eyes stare menacingly down upon you. 

“Rise and shine, sweetheart.” He sneers and instantly a memory fills your mind. 

Transigen, the lab, you’ve seen this face before, it’s one of Donald’s men, he’s a goddamn reaver. But this time you can feel his grip, smell his musk… You aren’t dreaming. This isn’t a nightmare.

Danny! Your heart screams as you swiftly swing your arm up, knocking the reaver’s grip loose from your face as you shoot up in bed. Your eyes frantically scan the motel room, searching desperately for your son. 

“Danny!” You scream, your throat aching from the force of it. 

You shoot out of the bed just as the reaver gets ahold of you once again. You feel the cold metallic grip of his cyborg hand ruthlessly upon your arm as he yanks you toward him.

A fear deeper than you’ve ever known races through your veins when you can’t find Danny anywhere. The crushing pain on your arm barely registers against the panic racing through your heart. 

Knowing you have to get free and find your son, your eyes rapidly search your surroundings for a weapon. Spotting a phone and a lamp on the nightstand, you make do with what you have as the reaver starts dragging your away from the bed. 

Grabbing the lamp, you send it flying into the side of the reaver’s head with all the force pumping inside you.

A loud groan rips from his lip as you feel him release your arm and stumble against the bed, momentarily stunned. Taking your chance, you move quickly away from him. 

“Danny!” You scream desperately once again, your face whipping back and forth around the room, searching for any sign of movement. 

Your breath heaving, your heart on the verge of full arrest. For a split second you think maybe Donnie took him to grab donuts like yesterday, because you don’t see him anywhere either.

But then you hear a door open behind you, spinning around you see Donald walk in and this time you’re sure your heart stops completely as your eyes meet his. 

And you know.

A blinding rage rumbles up from your belly as a sense of betrayal sinks its teeth into your soul. Your reeling mind hadn’t had time to think this one through, realize what was happening, so desperate to find your child, until now- until you saw him. 

But as Donald stands before you, the truth is undeniable.

“Where is he you son of a bitch!” You scream like a woman gone mad, and you have as you lunge at him, fists swinging wildly. 

You get him good more than once, but Donald’s good too, he’s always been good, your greatest opponent. 

He knows you too well. Knows how you love, fuck, and fight, he sees your next attack a mile away. 

Grabbing your arm, Donald swiftly spins you around and slams you into the wall, your cheek pressed against the plaster as his body pins you to it from behind. 

“Where’s Danny!” You demand as you buck up against his body, one of your arms pinned behind your back as Donald holds the other against the wall above your head.

“You’re all alone here, baby.” He answers back as you feel Donald’s body press you harder into the wall but not enough to hurt you, just enough to control you. 

His breath hisses in your ear just before he speaks low and quiet against the shell of it. 

“He’s safe an’ they don’ know about him, so quiet down.”

“I trusted you.” Your breath heaves, angry tears stinging your eyes. 

You want to believe him, but you don’t know what to believe now. It’s clear you fell right into his trap.

“You alright?” You listen to Donald ask the reaver coming toward you again.

“Fine,” The man spits through a tight jaw, wiping the blood from his forehead. 

His glare barreling into you and if looks could kill you wouldn’t be breathing, but the nasty gash on his head from your assault brings you some satisfaction.

Donald swiftly takes your arm off the wall, pulling it behind your back with the other one, gripping them both in his robotic hand before he slaps the cuffs over your wrists. 

No need for heavier restraints, your abilities don’t require anything special.

“She never could resis’ me.” You listen to Donald drawl out to his partner as you feel him press up against you suggestively, his face burying in the hair at the back of your neck as a feeling of disgust washes over you. 

“I’ma get you outta this. Do exactly as I say.” His low and gritty breath is barely audible as his words vibrate against the flushed skin on the back of your neck where his mouth is pressed.

“Fuck you!” You spit out, bucking back against him again, trying to push him off you. 

You don’t know what game he’s playing, but you’re sure of one thing, you don’t trust a god damn word he says. 

The master of all games, he’s just as likely to be fucking with you, hoping you’ll stop resisting.

“She was beggin’ for it last night. Weren’cha baby?” You listen as he brags to the reaver, the image of his sly smirk and shiny gold tooth taunting you without you ever needing to actually see it as he yanks you off the wall, one hand on your cuffed wrists, the other tight around your shoulder.

Your heart sinks, you don’t know where Danny is, you want to believe Donald is telling you the truth, he has him somewhere safe, but you don’t know what to think. 

All you know for sure is Transigen doesn’t have him, so far, and that has to mean something, you tell yourself. 

If Donald was lying and the reavers already snatched Danny, surely, they would use that to taunt you. Sadistic assholes wouldn’t be able to resist and Damnit, you swear it was love you saw in Donnie’s eyes for his son.

Your mind is spinning as you’re pushed barefoot out of the motel door in barely a tee shirt and shorts and into the parking lot. 

Spotting a matching large SUV that must belong to the other reaver, you start to panic again. 

Dragged over to the side of the vehicle you thrash against Donald’s grip, there’s no way you’re letting them take you willingly, no way you’re going back there.

“You bastard!” You yell at him, kicking your feet up against the side of the SUV and pushing off it, trying to keep distance between you and the backdoor the reaver just opened.

Spinning you around quick, Donald slams you up against the side of the SUV, your back crashing hard against it as you clench your jaw to suppress the groan that wants to escape you from the impact.

“Now don’ be like this baby. We’ll have some more fun ‘gain real soon.” He coos at you like the sick son of bitch he was when you two first met all those years ago. 

His eyes like a stranger as they glint back at you with a sick twisted sort of pleasure shining through

“Start ‘er up,” He orders the reaver, and as the guy moves into the driver’s seat, Donald grabs your neck, but not nearly as tightly as you expected. 

Leaning in, he holds your gaze, his eyes flashing briefly at the reaver now starting up the vehicle.

“Wait for my cue.” He whispers, his breathe on your lips, before he presses his mouth against yours in a smothering kiss meant more as a show of dominance than anything else.

You stare back at him in confusion and disbelief as he pulls away, but Donald barely meets your eyes before practically tossing you into the backseat. 

You land hard on your side against the leather with a thud, your heart racing as you look back at him standing at the door. 

The reaver doesn’t glance back, doesn’t even flinch, not for the shove, not for the kiss. Most of his security team already knew he had been fucking you back at the lab and Donald obviously wants him to believe that’s how he caught you now.

Donald is shoving your legs in when you see it, but you can hardly believe it… He discreetly places a handgun under the seat before flashing you a quick sadistic smirk, you’re starting to think his cruelty might be more for show than anything.

“Let’s head out. I’ll follow behind. The others are waiting back at River Run.” He orders the reaver before closing the door and leaving your alone, more confused than ever.

Your heart pounds hard against your tight chest as your mind races. Pushing yourself up, you rise into the seat and stare out the windshield to see your being driven away from town. 

The lack of cars and worn down pavement tells you the reaver is taking a backroad, not surprising. Your face whips back over your shoulder and you see Donald’s matching black SUV rolling behind you. 

You turn back around, hands bound behind your back, unsure how to get the gun as you struggle against the cuffs. The metal cuffs press hard into your wrists as you try to slip free. 

You know your attempts are futile, but you have to try. You have to get back to find Danny, where ever he is.

Pulse thumping in your ears, adrenaline pumping through your veins, you pull hard against your restraints once again, trying to squeeze your hand through when suddenly- Snap! 

You feel your hands fling wide apart from the momentum. Your eyes shoot wide with disbelief, your breath heaving, as you glance up to make sure the reaver hasn’t noticed anything. 

You can still feel the metal around your wrists, but to your complete shock the chain must have broken between them, because your hands now rest on opposite sides of your back. 

Your thoughts race, Donald put these cuffs on you at the motel… It couldn’t be.

His words ring in your head as your eyes glance down at the gun, the handle poking slightly out from under the seat. 

That son of a bitch was trying to help you. But why? Why let them capture you just to let you get away? Nothing made sense.

Wait for my cue, the words rang in your head, but you’re not sure you can trust them. The cuffs broke, he left you a gun, but where’s the fucking cue? 

You’re getting further away, further from the motel, further from Danny. You can’t help but doubt everything. Maybe this is all part of some sick game. 

You can’t wait around to find out. You have to get back to your son.

You’ve never killed anyone before and you don’t relish the idea of starting, but you also made peace with yourself long ago that you would do whatever it takes to keep Danny safe. This is just the first time that ultimate choice has been tested. 

Moving subtly but swiftly, you snatch up the gun and in that moment, you do what you have to do. 

Fear races through you, but you try to ignore it as you quickly bring the gun to the back of his head and press the barrel against his skull. 

“Pull over.” You order. You can’t very well blow his brains out while he’s going 80 MPH, it’ll only kill you both.

A low amused chuckle fills the vehicle in response. You weren’t quite expecting that, but you can’t say your entirely surprised either.

“You fucked up now, sweetheart.” He calls back smugly.

“I said pull over!” You yell this time, shoving the barrel harder into the back of his head.

“As you wish,” He answers, the words barely registering in your brain before the SUV swerves off the road and the reaver slams hard on the brakes. 

The force of the swift turn and abrupt stop sends you flying into the front seat. Your head slams into the dashboard as the gun slips from your hand.

The sudden tumble and blow to your head leaves your mind disoriented. 

Your eyes open to spot the gun down on the passenger floor, but a sudden movement beside you sends your eyes barreling up to see the reaver towering over you. 

You realize you’re on your back, slumped over the front seat, head hanging down near the floor, legs dangling precariously in the air.

There’s a pounding in your head as you try to fight off the reaver taking hold of you. You kick him hard in the face, but that only seems to piss him off worse as he suddenly takes hold of your throat, squeezing down hard with his robotic hand.

Your gasp, struggling for air, reaching for the gun just out reach. Your lungs burn, your throat throbs, you abandon all attempts for the gun as you frantically reach for the hands tight around your neck. 

Your pulse thumps in your ears, you’re in desperate need of air as you pull with all your might, but your strength doesn’t even make his robotic hand budge. 

You thrash in his grip trying to break free as a frantic panic takes over you. You can’t die like this, not like this. What will happen to Danny?

Suddenly a bright light blinds you, you don’t have time to figure out the source before a loud bang fills the car, echoing through you from such close range. 

Warm liquid splashes your face as the reaver slams down hard on top of you, and air fills your lungs with a violent gasp.

You continue to gasp violently for air, coughing and choking, your hands around your neck as two strong hands grab your shoulders and drag you out from under the reaver pinning you. 

Pine needles scratch at your bare feet as they hit the ground. Your guard up, your eyes move wildly around you as you try to understand what’s going on. 

Your back hits the side of the SUV and suddenly Donald’s in front of you, he’s got ahold of you. Instinctively, you struggle against his grip. 

Balling your fists and letting them swing, trying to get away from him before he can restrain you again. 

But he doesn’t let you go, instead he shoves you against his chest, his strong arms wrapping around you in a tight bear hug as you fight against him unsure of what’s happening.

“It’s over, baby. It’s over- It’s over.” You hear his gritty southern drawl heavy against your ear as his arms hold you tight.

It takes a minute for his words to sink in, for you to understand what’s happened, but as you do, you slowly stop fighting him as tears rush your eyes and a rattled breath bursts from your lips.

Pulling you back, Donald leans you against the SUV. Unlocking the broken cuffs from your wrists, his hands wrap securely around your face, his eyes barreling into yours. 

“Are you ok?” He practically demands to know as his eyes sweep over you.

Your nod numbly as his human hand moves over a tender spot on your forehead then to your neck, you wince under his touch. 

“Fuckin’ hell baby,” You hear slip lowly off his breath.

You can still feel his hands around your face as he glances over at the inside of the vehicle you just came out of, a heavy breath leaving him, and suddenly you realize the reaver never came out of it. 

Glancing down at yourself, you’re stunned to see your shirt is smeared with blood, your hands and arms are splattered with it, that spray you had felt on your face… 

A shaky breath spits past your lips as Donald’s face comes back into view, his eyes heated. 

“What happen back there? I told you to wait to my cue.” His breath is short with you as your mind starts putting the pieces together. 

The reaver had been choking you, then there was a light- the passenger door must of opened. Then the bang, the sound of it shaking right through you before the reaver fell crushingly on top of you. 

You thought he was pinning you… you see now Donald shot him. He collapsed on you, it’s his blood you’re covered in.

As you hold Donald’s gaze, you don’t know what to say as tears wells up into your eyes and an uneven breath rattles past your lips. 

You’ve never been covered in another man’s blood before. You’ve never been caught up in something like this.

Without a word, Donald pulls you to him, his robotic hand tight around your back as his flesh hand cradles the back of your head, holding you close. 

“It’s ok. You’re ok.” 

You wrap your arms desperately around him, gasping the scent of him in your burning lungs as your fingers dig into his back. Safe, for the moment you feel safe in a way you don’t understand, only know.

But as the intensity of the moment wanes and a sense of security fills you, your priorities quickly refocus- Danny. 

Ripping from Donald’s arms, your own trauma becomes secondary as you think of your son. 

“Where’s Danny? Where is he?” You frantically demand, your eyes pointedly slamming into Donald’s.

“He’s safe. Hidden back at the motel.” Donald quickly explains, sensing your urgency.

“Let’s go,” You’re quick to respond, moving for his SUV before Donald’s arm snakes around your waist, pulling you back against the SUV before his human hand cups your cheek.

“Easy, baby. We gotta take care of this mess first.” He reminds you as he pulls his hands free of you and starts unbuttoning his black shirt.

Handing it to you, Donald instructs you to put it on over your blood-stained shirt. Then he sends you back to his SUV, tells you to take the water bottle out of the center console and wash off as much of the blood from your hands and face as you can while he handles the other SUV. 

You don’t know what his plan is, but you follow his lead. You haven’t got a choice, there is no plan B.

On the road back to the motel, you listen numbly, feeling detached from it all as Donald tells you he was never gonna let them take you. 

You want to believe that, but you don’t know what to think. 

Donald explains he’s going to have to call this in. Tell them you shot Macon and escaped. 

He told you the plan was to pack up and get out of there as quick as possible, he’d call it in and tell them he was hot on your tail. 

You nod silently to the plan, because the only thing that matters to you now is seeing Danny.

When you reach the motel, Donald retrieves your son from the main office. Something about paying them a price they couldn’t refuse to hide him. 

You weren’t really listening, you don’t care. 

The only thing that matters to you is seeing your precious little boy come running across the room at you, his legs moving full speed, moppy hair flying as he goes, smile wide on his face before you scoop him into your arms, clutching him tighter than you ever have before as tears burst desperately from your eyes.

On the ride out of town, Donald finally tells you the whole story. He explains Dr. Rice was growing impatient with the results of his search to locate you. 

Especially since Donald had reported being close to your location just a few days prior, and he was close, dead on, that’s the problem.

Rice sent Macon to get an update. Donald tells you he only got a few minutes warning before the whole thing went down. He had to make a choice, he knew Rice would demand answers, he didn’t have time for a cover story. 

Said he knew you’d ask too many questions, probably put up a fight, and there wasn’t time for that, so he chose to hide Danny. 

He was headed back to the room for you when he spotted Macon going in. He admitted he wasn’t planning the rest of it to go down like it did.

It’s only after everything has settled back down that the weight of it all, what happened back there fully begins to register on you. What Donald did, what he did for you.

“You knew that guy- Macon? You knew him well?” You asked quietly, trying not to wake Danny as he naps in the backseat. 

You watch Donald’s grip tighten on the steering wheel, the knuckles on his human hand turning white as your heart clenches to match his grip, confirming an answer you already sensed.

“Over a decade,” He drawls out simply, his eyes glued steadily on the road.

Your throat tightens with emotion, he doesn’t say it, he doesn’t have to, he killed a longtime friend today saving you. 

“And he’s dead now, because of me.” Your voice comes out heavy like the guilt washing over you.

Donald never looks your way, eyes steady on the road. For a moment you think he’s gonna ignore your comment, until you suddenly feel his robotic hand land on your thigh, the fingers curling around your leg so he can really feel you on his fingertips. 

You had forgotten how he needed this- to feel you, to touch you, whenever a storm was raging inside him.

“Said I’d keep you ‘n Danny safe ‘n I meant that.” Donald says solemnly, his voice stoic and unwavering. 

You recognize this as the side of Donald that’s capable of anything. The side of him that gets the job done, keeps his word, no matter the cost to his soul. It’s part of what makes him so damn formidable.

Your hand reaches down to rest over his. You feel wires and gears under your flesh as you grip him back. 

“I’m sorry we’ve brought so much trouble down on you. Turned your life upside down.” Your throat tightens. Donald finding you and Danny changed everything for you, but you’re finally seeing, you aren’t the only person paying that price.

Studying the man you once loved so dearly, the man who saved your life today, Donnie finally looks over at you through yellow tinted glasses. 

His eyes looking at you in a way that makes something deep inside your belly coil as he catches your gaze briefly. 

“I’m not,” He says calmly, with absolutely certainty on his breath before his eyes quickly return to the road and you feel his robotic hand give your thigh a gently squeeze.

“…I’m not.”


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter explores the mind fuck mess of sleeping with a man you fear. And ultimately answers the question, my friend so eloquently addressed… What did Donald do to allow the reader to trust him with her like that? You know me, I don’t like cheap answers. I like to get gritty and dig deep. This chapter centers mostly around a flashback from the first time the reader and Donald hooked-up. I felt it was an important element to address in their complicated relationship and history.
> 
> Note: The second half of this chapter is the flashback while the reader was at Transigen. Just so we’re all clear.

Donnie is pulling off the highway in what looks to be a very small town by later afternoon. You’re pretty sure you’re in South Dakota, but you’ve been driving so long this week it’s hard to tell and your nerves are still a little shot from what happened earlier. Moving through the quiet streets, Donnie hands you an envelope.

“What’s all this?” You ask, as you open it. Looking through you find papers mostly, birth certificates, social security cards, a cell phone. 

Looking more closely, you realize they have yours and Danny’s names on them, with a new last name – Henderson. Generic enough, you assume that makes it harder to track.

“Everything you need to start your new life.” Donnie explains, flashing you a sideways glance before his eyes return to the road.

“Look mommy cows!” Danny calls with excitement from the back seat. “Cow goes Mooo! Mooo!” He carries on.

A smile fills the face as you little backs animals sounds in the backseat. Happy he likes this place.

“There’s lot of animals here, buddy.” Donnie tells him.

You fish out the phone, looks like an old school prepay. You turn it on as Donnie speaks up again. 

“My numbers already programmed in it. This is the only way we can communicate when I’m gone. There’s a sheet in the envelope with a list of code words that won’t ‘rouse suspicion ‘case anyone saw the message.” 

You nod with understanding, makes sense. After what happened last time, you feel like you both can’t be cautious enough. 

Down at the bottom of the envelope you fish out a checkbook with a bank card and pin number written on a post-it on the back. 

Your eyes flash over at Donnie. “What’s this?” You ask.

“What’s it look like, baby?” He throws back at you sarcastically. 

“I’ll deposit money in every two weeks. Should be more than enough, but if it’s not, there’s a code on the sheet for that.” He explains, turning down a residential street lined with beautiful old trees.

“This is too much Donnie. I don’t want your money. I can handle this part of it. I planned on getting a job.” You explain, trying to put the checkbook into his lap. 

After all these years, after lying to him about Danny, it doesn’t feel right taking his money.

The SUV rolls to a stop at the sign as Donnie turns to you, slipping the checkbook back into the envelope before his robotic hand settles on your thigh giving it a gentle squeeze. 

“Said I was gonna take care of you two… You don’ have to use it, but it’s gonna be there.” He insists, his eyes pressing into yours, that softness that been slowly creeping in over the week hanging in his eyes, before he turns back to the road and gets the car rolling again.

“This is my uncle’s place, part of his ranch. Main house is up about a mile. I’ll show you ‘round there in the morning after we get you settled in. Introduce y’all. They’re simple people, but they’ll love you and Danny. Company don’ know about him, so it’s the safest place.” Donald explains as he pulls off the street and onto a gravel road. A quick huff lifts off his chest as you glance his way. 

“Hell, I haven’t seen him since I was fifteen… No one will think to look for you here.” He tells you as he pulls up to a small white single story house with a side patio and steps leading up to the front door. 

It looked run down, could use a paint job, but what it lacked in splendor it made up for in character. 

“Your mom’s brother?” You ask as you take in the fields of wild grass and flowers surrounding the property. 

Just far enough off the main road to give you privacy. It’ll be perfect for Danny. Somewhere safe he can run and play.

Donnie nods with your question, bringing the SUV to a stop in front of the house. “Uh-huh.”

“Thought you said she was an alcoholic?” You ask, gaze turning back on him.

A low chuck rumbles out of him with your question. 

“Yes ma’am, but not my uncle.” He answers, before his gaze turns fully to you. Something sparking in those intense blue eyes of his. 

“You remember that?” He asks, almost surprised.

Staring into his eyes as a crooked grin rises on your face. “I remember all your stories, Donnie.” You tell him.

A quick huff leaves his chest before his smile grows wide and his hand finds your chin, pinching the edge of it playfully as he gazes upon you. 

“You are somethin’, baby.”

During your time together you and Donnie had one main source of communication, of connection – your bodies. The things you discovered about him, knew about him after getting lost in the man countless times, left you feeling like you really knew him. 

But sometimes when you were losing your mind, going stir crazy in that tiny cell or lying in his arms restless unable to sleep, Donnie would tell you a story about his life outside these white walls. 

Tell you about somewhere far away from that lab where your mind could drift and relax. There weren’t many of those stories, a few from his childhood, even less from his time in the service, but you held onto all of them like precious keys that unlocked the man who held your heart.

“Where are we?” Danny’s little voice picked up from the backseat.

You watch a light that only seems to shine for Danny fill Donnie’s eyes before he turns toward the backseat. 

“We’re at your new house, buddy. Let’s go check it out.” Donnie says, moving out of the driver’s seat before going around to get Danny. 

Climbing out of the car, the crisp country air breezes past your face, making the ends of your hair dance as you breathe it in. You look around, listen to a couple birds off in the trees, but otherwise it’s quiet, peaceful. 

You turn back and catch sight of Donnie carrying Danny up to the house. Pointing things out, telling him things your too far away to hear about this new home. And a sense of safety washes over you, a sense of calm. 

And for the first time, in a very long time, you find yourself believing everything might actually turn out ok.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“He’s sweet on you.” Autumn says, or at least that’s what you call her in your head. 

The girl with hair that looks like fire lit leaves that die and descend in the fall. 

Nobody has names here, just numbers. It’s forbidden to remember who you use to be and hardly worth the price. 

You’re 4657, but you doubt anyone besides the staff remembers that.

You don’t know this girl, Autumn, only met her a few times. 

They like to keep all you muties separated, but sometimes you’re clustered together. A back up between tests, a line for the bathroom, meal times. 

Different chances, you’re not supposed to speak to one another, but you’re still human after all, even though they like to pretend you’re not.

“Who?” You ask quietly, keeping your face down and voice purposefully low in hopes security won’t hear as you await your turn in the torture chamber.

“The wolf, big daddy bastard himself, head of security.” Autumn says and her answer makes your stomach turn.

You chance a peak at Donald from across the room as he stands surveying over the day’s orders. Black leather jacket, arms clasped behind his back, ready to bark orders at anyone who steps out of line. 

He catches you watching him and your throat goes dry as he flashes you a quick sly smirk, gold tooth shining as he stares back to you with mischievous eyes.

Your face drops instantly. “No, he doesn’t.” You lie, even to yourself. 

But deep down you know the truth. Ever since your worse day of testing he’s taken it easier and easier on you. 

He brings you mercy from a needle when they push your limits too far. He escorts you himself to and from your cell more often than not. 

Doesn’t use force unless necessary and even then, you’ve noticed he uses more restraint than punishment. 

And sometimes he even brings you a little cup of pudding you assume he’s getting from a cafeteria somewhere in the building. 

His kindness and generosity have grown slowly. But his intrigue has been the biggest change. You’re always catching his eyes on you, watching you. Studying mostly, his face expressionless, but sometimes when you get feisty or rebellious, you’ll see a spark in his eye and a smirk on his lips.

It was all sporadic at first, then once every few weeks, until lately it seems like he’s in charge of you now more than the other guards. 

They pick favorites- the security - you’ve noticed that. 

A part of you is afraid to know why that is, but you’ve never seen Donald have a preference for anyone before you. 

You know it should be disconcerting that Donald’s taken you under his wing, but like so much pain in this place, you try not to think about it until it’s in your face. 

One problem at a time. Until Autumn points it out.

“Don’t be stupid. Use it to your advantage. Nobody catches that asshole’s eye.” Autumn says more firmly, snapping you out of your thoughts. 

Because in this place that’s all there is, misery and feeble attempts to lesson it.

“They’re taking part of my spine today. Won’t be able to move much after that.” She tells you, abruptly changing the subject. 

Her words sending a shiver down your spine. Your humanity shoots back to life momentarily- They can’t do that! It isn’t right! Somebody has to stop them! -Your brain screams out of shock and instinct, before reality takes ahold of you and you remind yourself exactly where you are and how they’ve already shown you exactly what they can do.

A guard calls out a number, his voice bellowing through the small room, bouncing off sterile white walls. It’s not yours so you only vaguely pay attention, but then Autumn turns to you fully, capturing your attention in a way that’s dangerous for you both. 

“I’m not going lightly.” She gleans, her smile made of the same madness that shines from her eyes, before she jumps from the chair beside you and charges at the guard before you. 

You can hardly believe your eyes as she attacks him, grabbing hold of his arm, sending what looks like electroshocks vibrating off her hands. 

Somehow the guard still manages to take the upper hand despite the agony groaning off his lips and slams her to ground with a thud so powerful it makes the floor beneath your feet quake.

Then suddenly you’re up, charging at him too, screaming in rage, fists swinging as you jump on his back. 

Your logical brain might ask what the hell you’re doing, but your heart knows… You don’t know this girl, she isn’t your friend, but damnit, she’s one of you. She could be you. 

What she just did was the bravest and most stupid thing she could have done and you’re gonna running screaming down the pit with her, because they may break your bodies, but only you decide if they take your souls.

The room erupts in chaos, men shouting, alarms sounding, the guard beneath you bucking as you try to hold on and keep punching him at the same time. 

Then two strong arms grab you, yanking you off him as if you were nothing as you kick and scream. 

Fighting, thrashing against your captor until a loud BANG vibrates through the room and everything instantly stops. 

You’re arms go limp as you see Autumn lying on the floor, violently gasping, body jerking with every labored breath as blood pours out of her neck until she finally goes still. 

You can’t breathe as Dr. Rice storms into the room. You watch him take in the sight of Autumn before his gaze shoots up to the guard still standing over her. 

“What the hell have you done!” He snarls, then Dr. Rice’s gaze falls on you as all eyes turn and do the same. 

Your chest tightens with an overwhelming amount of fear and grief, your limbs tremble before the two strong arms around you tighten and his voice fills your ears.

“I’ll handle this one.” Instantly you recognize the voice, it’s Donald.

Before you can think, he’s carrying you out of the exam room. You buck against his grip, screaming, kicking into the air as he carries you back down long white halls to your cell.

Your heart pounds at the thought of what fate awaits you once Donald gets you alone, back in your cell. 

You were involved in an altercation, an act of rebellion, you assaulted a guard, a mutant got killed. You know there will be a price to pay.

“Turn off the fucking camera and no one is to disturb us, understood.” Donald barks out to the guard posted in front of your cell, opening the steel door as you both approach.

“No!” You continue to scream long after your voice starts to crack from the force as you buck and fight against Donald’s unrelenting grip.

But it’s as if you’re not fighting at all as Donald moves into the room and you hear the deadbolt click behind you. He tosses you loose and you fly across the room before landing hard on the tile floor. 

Jumping to your feet, heart pounding, you turn to him and see his attention on the camera in the top corner of the room. 

You watch him raise a pointed finger at it before a little green light on the corner turns to red - you didn’t know it did that. Seeming appeased he turns back to you and your attention turns fully onto him, waiting for him to make a move. 

If he is gonna hurt you, he is take you fighting.

Suddenly, Donald kicks the metal chair in your room, sending it flying toward the far corner as his voice bellows out. 

“What the fuck were you thinking!”

Your whole body shakes with the force of his yell as it vibrates through you like the aftershock of a bomb. He takes a step toward you and you try to hold your ground, try not to flinch, no use to cowering now.

“You wanna die like that stupid mutant?” He growls at you as he grows near. 

The intensity in his eyes burning like an inferno as you try not to let his towering frame terrify you into submission. Knowing his hands alone could crush the life out of you if he chose that means of punishment.

You know you have to be strong, even as your limbs tremble in fear. All you got left in here is your will to stay strong, to not let them win. 

Spotting the chair not far away, you quickly snatch it.

“I’m already dying!” You scream at him, heart pumping hard as you swing the metal legs at his body. 

Donald jumps back quick like the trained solder he is, dodging it just in time before snatching one of the metal legs with his robotic hand and yanking the chair from you in the blink of an eye.

You don’t even have time to think before Donald lunges at you, snatching you up and throwing you down onto your bed, pinning you to the mattress as he towers over you.

“They wan’ me to hurt you, baby. Teach you a goddamn lesson. Do you want that?” Donald seethes into your face. 

His dark eyes barreling down into yours from just inches away as he pins you by your arms.

Your breath heaves and chest tightens as emotion strangles you and desperation begins to take hold. 

“Do it! Whatever you’re going to fucking do, just do it!” You yell into his face, pushing back against him as his body smothers you against the bed.

Donald shifts quickly, his arm coming down across your chest, using his strength and the weight of his body to push you deep into the mattress as his other hand pulls the gun from his hip and brings the barrel of it to your head.

“This what you wan’?” His grinds out, his jaw clenched as he presses the cool metal against your temple.

You think of Autumn dying on the floor, the sound of her choking on her own blood. The others like her you’ve seen put down like cattle. You think of everything they’ve taken from you and the tortures you can only imagine are yet to come. 

You spend days alone, taunted by the silence of white walls in this small room. Your old life gone like a puff of smoke that’s drifted away without you. All your friends and loved ones are dead or lost in the shadows. 

You can’t remember the last time you saw the sun, what the wind or the rain feels like on your skin… They’re never letting you go. 

It all rushes at you like an inescapable tidal wave as a sense of unrelenting hopelessness takes hold, the inevitability of your eventual demise. 

You can see it so clearly, sooner or later, you’re gonna die here.

“Do it…” You cry, your voice breaking as tears you can’t hold back any longer spring to your eyes. 

“I’m dead already…” You feel a warm rush of tears slide down your cheek as your chest rattles beneath him.

Donald stares hard into your eyes, his gaze unyielding, but penetrating. So fucking penetrating you suddenly feel like he can see all the way inside you. 

And for a second, a fleeting second, you see a sadness touch his eyes with the sight of your pain.

Without warning, he lifts off you, placing his gun back in his holster as he turns from you completely. 

“Don’t pull that shit again.” Donald orders.

Left lying on your bed, watching him turn to go, the pain inside you ignites into fire. 

All the games in this place. All the pain. The torture not just physical, but mental and emotional too. Breaking you down piece by piece.

You’re angry as you watch him go. Blinding mad as you wipe the tears from your cheeks. 

Charging at him before he can reach the door, you shove Donald hard in the back.

“Why me! Where’s my punishment! Why do I get off while she lies dead on your floor! Why!” You yell at him, shoving him over and over again before he’s had enough and spins back on you. Grabbing your arms, Donald shoves you hard against the wall.

You picture Autumn’s bloody body lying motionless on the tile floor as you stare deep into Donald’s intense blue eyes. That girl died in there, but he won’t hurt you. 

No one showed her any mercy, so why does he think you’re so deserving. 

“Why me? What do you want from me?” You beg him, your voice more quiet as your eyes drill insistently into his own. Desperately needing to know. 

“What do you want?”

Another tear slips from your eye and to your complete surprise Donald’s hand leaves your arm to cup your cheek, his thumb tenderly wiping it away.

It’s the softest touch you’ve received in months.

In the lab, during the tests, the evaluations, everyone touches you, they put their goddamn hands all over you, but it’s void of all feelings, completely empty. 

This is the first time you’ve felt a glimmer of human contact since the first time he showed you mercy. Somehow the man you feared the most is becoming the only person in this pit of hell who makes you feel human too, even if only for a moment. 

This close to him it scary you how handsome Donald is. Scares you as you’re mind races with fleetingly thoughts if you were somewhere else… If he were someone else. He shouldn’t be this handsome and do the things he does, it isn’t right.

His eyes hold steady with your own, but then you see it, his gaze flicker down to your lips as you lick them. 

The hunger that surfaces in his piercing blue eyes, it makes your stomach clench. 

Suddenly you understand, or maybe you always knew, you just didn’t want to see if until Autumn pointed it out. 

“So that’s what you want…”  
His eyes flicker back to yours, sharp and guarded once again as his palm holds steady on your cheek. 

“What are you going to do about it?” You manage to spit out on a rattled breath, the implication of your question clear, as a new fear sparks through you. 

The thought of Donald taking you against your will, it makes you wish he’d just put that gun back to your head, but if that’s where this is headed, where his mercy and kindness have been leading, a part of you feels you need to know that too.

But just as quickly as you say it and let the fear find you, you begin to regret it as Donald understands your question all too clearly, his hand tightening on your face as his eyes turn dark for a new reason.

“Nothin’. I don’t force women to be with me, understand? They come crawlin’ all on their own. Now between you and me baby, I think you could use a lil release. You’re wound up so tight.” He taunts on his thick southern drawl. His hand sliding under your chin as he runs his thumb teasingly across your bottom lip, but as his words die, he instantly lets you go. 

“But I don’t fuck mutants.” His rough voice sending tingles down your spine, anger laced in his words, gold tooth shining at you as his lip curls. 

Taking a step back, he turns for the door.

“Then why do you look at me the way you do?” You boldly challenge him, staring at his back as it suddenly goes rigid. 

In the back of your mind, you know this may not have been the best idea, but he just insulted you. Insulted the very thing you are to hide what you both know he wants. 

Donald turns on you quick, spinning back around so fast you barely see him move before you feel his hand dig into your shoulder, pinning you to the wall. 

“You wanna play games now, is that it baby?” He warns you, his eyes drilling into yours.

He wants to scare you, you can see that, but you see something else too. A new look hangs in Donald’s eyes. Something you’ve never seen before. Something brought on by your question. 

It’s different than the bravado he flashes around this place to control people. This look seems raw and real in a way you can’t describe, but swear you’ve never seen as his eyes narrow upon you.

You remember some of the last words Autumn ever said to you - don’t be stupid, use it to your advantage - Donald is head of security. He practically runs this place, after Dr. Rice. 

He’s already demonstrated he can make your life a hell of a lot easier. And it doesn’t hurt he’s easy on the eyes.

“No… no,” You whisper back to him, trying to disarm him, summoning your courage. 

You don’t think as you reach for his jacket and pull him closer to you. You don’t think as you lean into him, his grip on your shoulder giving way. You don’t think as he looks down at you while you lean up and capture his lips. You don’t think… 

His mouth feels warm, his lips unexpectedly soft as his mustache tickles your top lip, but he’s real. 

A ragged breath quivers off your lips against his- God, he’s fucking real - the thought races through your head, pounds through your heart like a hit of heroin rushing through your veins. 

Your senses spark to life as your body slowly reawakens, slowly remembers what it’s like to touch and be touched without having it hurt. To feel connected to another person.

Donald’s grip lessens on your shoulder and your reminded of how he was supposed to be punish you today. That was the assumption when he dragged you into your cell. 

Anyone else would have beat you senseless, maybe taken a finger, you’ve heard stories. But Donald let you go, even after you pushed and pushed. 

You’re surprised how Donald somehow seems more human than you ever imagined. This man you’ve lived in fear of for so long, you didn’t even realize how complex and human he was becoming to you until this moment. 

Abruptly Donald breaks the kiss, his grip tightening on your shoulder once again as he shoves you back against the wall. 

“What the fuck ‘re you doin’?” He snaps, but his voice lacks the usual bite he carries. 

His eyes drilling into yours. Waging a battle you don’t entirely understand, but can see playing out in his eyes. You know he hates mutants, but you can also see it, he wants you.

Staring up at him, you’re surprised by how much you enjoyed that kiss. Surprised to feel your cheek missing the warmth of his hand. 

He may be asshole, but he’s the only person in this hell hole who seems to give a damn about you. The only one who acts like your feelings matter in some way. 

And the feeling that surprises you the most, is how much you missed just connecting with another person- knowing he’s there with you in the moment, knowing your touch can affect him too. That you’re not just a glorified lab rat, but a person.

Slowly you reach for his jacket, sliding it off his shoulders, your eyes locked in a palpable stare as you watch Donald fight the urge to stop you. 

“I just wanna forget I’m here, just for a little while.” You try to explain a need so much bigger than words, to a man you’re not fully sure you can trust, but he’s the only one who seems to be listening. 

It’s desperation you feel surging through your veins as you kiss him again, feeling his lips capture yours back as your heart pounds, needing more of him. 

Like being stranded in the desert near the brink of death only to finally find water in the least likely place. 

Desperation takes over as you suck his lower lip into your mouth, running your teeth against it. Letting the taste of him fill your mouth and breathe life back into your taste buds as you quickly unbutton his shirt. 

A low groan travels up the back of Donald’s throat into your mouth before you break the kiss. 

Reaching for his belt, you begin to unhook it, his dark eyes barreling down on you as you stare boldly back up into his. 

You watch Donald surrender to his internal conflict as his hand roughly cups your jaw, pulling you back into a fierce kiss, sucking the breath off your lips as his robotic hand grips the back of your thigh. 

Hoisting your up to him effortlessly, your legs wrap at his waist, your arms around his neck. Your pulse races wildly as Donald pushes you against the wall, kissing you long and hard as you realize there is no end to this hell. 

There is no getting out. The only escape you find, is the one you can make.


End file.
